cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
"Im like a ghost in the shadows so my nickname is Ghost"-Spectra Phantom ''Early life Spectra was a mandalorian warrior born in Mandalore,his father was Rex Phantom,he was the founder of Clan Phantom,a clan of mandalorian bounty hunters who were know to be never catched by the jedi,Spectra was raised by his father and his mother,his father said he should be a bounty hunter but is mother said he should be more than a warrior,that he should be a doctor.One day Spectra saw is mother leaving,he was so sad,she left and never returned.After his mother left his father started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever,when he was ready they went to The Great Phantom Arena where he proved himself by killing a weak jedi that was captured by his father,he did not use guns,he used his fists,his father gave him the lightsaber of the dead jedi as a trophey.At age 18 he was ready for his final test,killing a gundark with just the lightsaber that he won when he was 14.After that he was full mandalorian warrior.He worked alone for a very long time,untill he meet Aloquar Ordo and join the Mandalorian Guild. The Silvereagle '''When Spectra was 23 years old,he got a ship on Tatooine.It had been 3 years since he started his bounty hunter career,he went to Tatooine to get some stuff,he saw a huge market and went there to see if he could get a ship,a more powerfull one but his search failed until he found a ship vendor that sold ships,Spectra was so happy to hear that.The vendor had 3 ships on sale,Spectra picked the oldest one,but it was also the fastest one. The ship was called the SilverEagle and it was a corelian cargo ship,the ship was very old needed new parts so Spectra took some parts from his mandalorian fighter and fixed the ship,when the ship was fixed he left Tatooine and came to Kamino,where his ship is parked on a platform.' ''Journey'' ''to Tatooine '''After Spectra joined the Mandalorian Guild,he embarced on a mission to Tatooine to find Jabba,the hut.Spectra got lost in the desert for 2 days with a few water but it wasnt enought,later on a farmer found him lieing on the sand almost dead,he took him to his humble home in the desert.Spectra woke up,not knowing where he was,he went outside and saw the farmer and said:' Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: Im Kyle,im a farmer here and i found you lieing on the sand. Spectra: Well,thank you.Do you know the best way to Jabba's Palace? Farmer: No,but why do you want to go there? Spectra: Im in a mission,farewell. Farmer: Wait,you will need a speeder,take mine. Spectra: Dont you need one? Farmer: No,i got another one,goodbye and good luck. Spectra: Thank you,farewell. Spectra said goodbye to the farmer,little did know that the farmer was actually a Death Watch Assassin,the same one that killed his mother on Coruscant.He was called Octon,the Killer,he was the most dangerous assassin in Pre Vizsla's group.Octon folowed Spectra to Jabba's Palace,where he was waiting for Spectra so that he could kill him,but he failed,Spectra was behind him and shoot Octon's head killing him.Spectra knew he was after him so he ambushed him with a fake mission,just to drag Octon from the shadows.Spectra returned to his apartment on Coruscant and said: Spectra:Mother,your soul can rest in peace,knowing that justice has been done. ''The Apprentice '''After the New Republic was established and the Empire gone,in the year of 18 ABY,Spectra was alone and needed an apprentice to carry on The Phantom Legacy so he meet a young boy called Cody Starlight,they had many adventures.' ''Death (35 BBY) '''Spectra Phantom died in the year of 35 ABY by is former apprentice called Cody Starlight,after Spectra thought he was dead on one of their missions.He called himself Dark Justice and atacked Spectra's apartment where they had a battle:' Dark Justice:How could have you left me for DEAD. Spectra:I didnt know you were alive,i tought you were dead. Dark Justice:Well,guess im not dead.ITS PAY BACK TIME,REVENGE... Spectra:Bring it on. Cody used a red lightsaber,probably he became a Sith for hating Spectra,his master used the lightsaber he had since his 14.But Spectra failed and Cody stabbed him in the heart ,the brave warrior fell down with HONOR.He lived many adventures but this was his last one,The Phantom Legacy ended and Clan Phantom was gone forever. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary